1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness including a conductive path and an exterior member through which the conductive path is inserted.
2. Related Art
Among conventional, known wire harnesses are ones that connect high-voltage devices installed in, for example, hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.
The wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2010-51042 is configured so as to include plural conductive paths, resin corrugated tubes which house the plural conductive paths together, and resin protectors. Plural corrugated tubes each of which is flexible and is shaped like a bellows tube are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protectors are disposed at portions where path restriction is necessary. Each protector is disposed at a position where adjoining corrugated tubes are connected to each other. The corrugated tubes and the protectors are used to form an exterior member.